Dalliance
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. The Treasure of the Sea is something many men sought after. But treasure isn't always silver and gold. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC story
1. Treasure Hunt

**Dalliance**

_Chapter One_

-Treasure Hunt-

"I think we need a new map." A man said as his steely grey eyes scanned the tattered and torn sheet of paper. He was tall, with white and black spiky hair beneath his black captain's hat. He had on a loose white tunic, the top cut low to show off some of his chest. His sword was tied to his waist with a red sash, his shirttails tucked into his tight black pants. His black boots came up just below his knees, the excess folding over a bit. Over his shirt he had on a loose brown leather coat, the tails hanging down to his knees.

He looked out over the sea, checking the area, before returning his gaze to the map in his hands. The sound of heels clicking on the wooden deck could be heard, before a woman with equally white hair was next to him. The white shirt she had on was low cut, its sleeves long and falling off her shoulders. A black leather corset tied around her midsection, pushing her large breasts up to reveal a lot of cleavage. Her black pants were also tight, tucking into her black-heeled boots.

"It is looking pretty shoddy. What do you think Hideaki?" she asked, looking up at the brunette steering the ship. "Should we get a new map the next time we hit land?"

"I suppose we could." He shrugged, blowing some of his bangs from his fuchsia colored eyes. He had on some black pants that tucked into his leather boots and a loose, white long sleeved shirt. "Though…I don't think we will be seeing anything soon, I can smell a storm brewing."

"How do you know those things?" the woman asked, sniffing the air. "It smells the same to me."

He shrugged. "I just have very good senses."

The captain nodded. "And that is why he is my first mate." He smiled, walking up until he was next to his friend. "Do you know around the time the storm will hit?"

Hideaki closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "We still have a few hours. We can make good time."

"Excellent."

"Kai, did the soothsayer tell you anything that would help us find the one who knows of the Treasure's location?" she asked, walking up the steps and stopping next to her cousin.

He shook his head. "Just that she is the most beautiful creature of the sea." He sighed. "Whatever that means."

Hideaki let out a soft sigh. "Do note the 'of the sea' in that phrase. So obviously it's not some princess of a coastal city…or…maybe a fisherman's daughter?"

"But that doesn't seem important enough." Kai frowned.

The woman shrugged. "Maybe that's why it is a fisherman's daughter." She said. "It's the least likely place a person would look."

"Still…" Hideaki glanced off. "I feel as though it might be more important than some lowly woman."

"Well you're the one who suggested it Hideaki." The white haired female crossed her arms.

Kai sighed. "Either way, we can always ask around the next time we port. Maybe talk to a few fishermen to see what they know of the area."

Hideaki nodded, focusing back on his task. They continued to sail for the rest of the day, nothing exciting really happening until the storm hit. The crew rushed around the ship, tying things down and folding in the sails to save as much of the vessel that they could. The sky was grey and the sea was raging, the waves tossing the ship back and forth as the rain fell and the lightning struck. "Keep her steady!" Kai shouted to Hideaki from his spot up on the mast. He was trying to tie down the sail, because he didn't want to risk any of his crew on such a task. "Hikari! Bring in the riggings!"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing!" she yelled up at him, and he was sure she was glaring as well.

The brunette had his rain coat on and was latched onto the wheel, his knuckles white from how hard he was holding onto the wood. The waves crashed against the wood, tossing them around as if it were a child playing with a toy in the tub. "Kai!" Hideaki yelled. "The waves are getting bigger! I'm losing my grip! Tie yourself down or something! Fast!" he tried to yell over the sound of the roaring winds. Unfortunately, his voice was carried off and the next thrash sent everyone flying into crates and walls.

Hideaki hit the railing as the ship tossed and turned without someone to control it. Hikari landed against him, letting out a harsh breath as the wind was knocked out of her. "Sorry!" she told him, placing her hands on his back to push herself off of him. "Kai! Tie yourself down now!" she shouted, looking back up to the mast. When she didn't see him she stumbled over to the railing. "Kai!" she shrieked, looking around for her cousin. "Hideaki! Do you see Kai?" she asked him.

"I can't really look Hikari!" he snapped back, since he was at the wheel trying to steady them.

"I think we lost him!" she said. "Kai!" she looked around, still unable to find him. But her luck would remain that way, as the storm continued to rage well into the night.

* * *

Kai frowned as bright light pierced through his eyelids, rousing him from unconsciousness with a groan. He couldn't remember a thing from last night. The last thing that came to mind was Hideaki telling him to secure himself to the ship, before a huge wave crashed into them and he went flying. Suddenly the light was gone, and his eyes snapped open to see what was over him. And he was met with the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Hovering right above his face was a woman, her long ebony locks flowing around her, and her bright jade eyes looking over his face curiously as she gently stroked his cheek. "Am I in heaven?" he asked softly.

The smile that came to her face was breathtaking and then she laughed, blessing his ears with the joyous noise. "No, you're not dead." She said sweetly, brushing his hair from his face before running her fingers through it.

"But you're still an angel, right?" he asked, enjoying her caress.

"Nope." She giggled.

His brow furrowed. "Then how am I alive?"

"I saved you." the woman said simply. "You were sinking to the bottom of the ocean, so I took you and brought you here. You live on land, right?" she asked curiously, looking over his body. "After all, you have these things." She said, resting her hand on his thigh.

Kai jumped slightly, and he sat up, causing her to move back a bit. "You mean legs?" he asked, glancing at where hers should be. But instead all he saw was a beautiful silvery tail, the scales fading into smooth ivory skin when it reached her hips. "Oh my God," he gasped, meeting her gaze. "You're a mermaid?"

"Mhm." She nodded, lifting her hand and cupping her cheek as she blushed. "You were going to drown so I saved you. You were so cute, even under water. Then you wouldn't wake up, so I stayed to make sure you were alright." she explained.

He smiled at her. "Thank you." he said, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "If there's anything I can do to repay you…" he looked over her form, slightly disappointed that her hair was concealing her chest from his gaze. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"Really?" she perked up, her blush darkening. "Thank you! I have been told I am the most beautiful of my kind, even more so than our princess. But she had ugly red hair that I think looks likes tomato sauce." She snickered, making a face.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Izayoi." She smiled sweetly. "What's your name?"

"Kai." He told her, holding her hand in both of his now. "Izayoi, how can I pay you back for saving my life? I owe you one, and I always pay back my debts."

She blinked, staring at him in awe. "Pay me back?" she repeated him, unable to stop the smile from appearing on her face once more. "Like anything? You will do anything?"

He shrugged, thinking it over. "Yeah, pretty much." he said. "Why? What is it that you want?"

"Will you kiss me?" she leaned towards him, her face only centimeters from his as her free hand rested on the sand so she could keep her balance.

Kai's eyes widened. "Really? You want me to kiss you?"

Izayoi leaned back, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, is that asking too much? I know it's a lot, but I've never been kissed before and you're…" her blush darkened. "You're really cute."

He shook his head. "Of course not. It's every sailor's dream to kiss a mermaid." He smiled, releasing her hand and cupping her cheek as he leaned towards her. "I would be honored to have your first kiss." He murmured, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She giggled, leaning towards him, her jade depths searching his grey eyes. "Okay, I'm ready." She breathed out, feeling his lips touch her own. He added more pressure, enjoying the feeling of her lips.

"Open your mouth." He murmured, slipping his tongue in when she complied and massaging her tongue with his own, making their moment more heated. She kissed him back with everything she had, letting their tongues tangle with one another. She lifted her free hand, holding his face to hers. Something between them began to tingle, a faint glow coming from their joined mouths.

"Izayoi!" they both heard and instantly the dark haired mermaid pulled away from him, staring out at the water with wide and terrified eyes.

"Kanamé?" she gasped.

Kai blinked. "Who's Kanamé?" he asked, leaning over to see who else was there.

There in the waves was a dark haired man who looked nearly identical to the woman beside him. Izayoi sighed and looked back at Kai. "He's my brother. I'm sorry I must go." She leaned over and stole another kiss from him, before giving him a sheepish smile. "Try and be safe my sweet sailor, and maybe I can see you again if you're ever near Starfish Reef."

"Wait…" he reached out and held her hand. "Why do you have to go?"

"Well…um, cause'…we're not supposed to be away from home that long." She waved off the matter. "Sorry but I have to go." She moved towards the waves, pulling herself into the deep water until she was beside the dark haired male. They started talking to one another before Izayoi waved to him and they disappeared into the water.

Kei let out a sigh as he continued to stare at the water. She was so beautiful, and a mermaid at that. He gasped, rising to his feet quickly. As a mermaid, Izayoi was a creature of the sea. That meant that she was the one he needed to find in order to figure out where the treasure was. And the only place to find her was the place called Starfish Reef. The only problem was that he had no ship, no crew, and no way to find Hideaki and Hikari without either.

"Hey!" he heard someone call from down the beach. He turned to see a brunette woman hastily making her way over to him, the action a bit difficult due to her fancy dress, a clear sign that she was a woman of wealth. She stopped before him, panting slightly. It was then that he noticed she had deep aqua eyes, and very delicate features. "Are you alright? I heard a commotion from the garden," she pointed back to a large castle on a small cliff by the ocean. "And when I saw you from down the beach I grew concerned." She said, taking in his dirty appearance. Then she looked around, growing confused. "What happened to the people you were with? I heard more than one voice."

"Um…they were mermaids." He said, deciding not to lie. "I was thrown from my ship during last night's storm, and was saved by one of them."

She blinked. "Mermaids? Really?" she gasped in delight, clapping her hands as she turned towards the sea. "How wonderful! I had always wondered about their existence you know." She smiled, looking back at him. "You, what is your name?"

"It's…Kai." He responded, confused by this odd woman's behavior. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right, I am Princess Vitani, second in line to the throne." She curtsied.

Kai nodded. "I see." He rubbed his chin then, deep in thought. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. "My Lady, I know we have just met, but could you do me the kindness of giving me a ship? I am on a quest, you see, and have lost my ship and crew."

"Well…I would like to, but you'd have to talk to my father. Come, we shall ask him." she said, turning and walking back in the direction she had come. He followed her, taking in his surroundings as he did so. It seemed the place Izayoi had brought him was one of the coastal cities, and a wealthy one at that, if the size and elegance of the palace was anything to go by.

They walked for a bit, before she led him through a lush garden and down a few hallways, until they reached a set of large double doors made from oak. The two men standing guard bowed to the princess, opening the doors and giving Kai odd looks as they passed. The throne room was massive, a dome in the ceiling to add to the size of the room. It was beautifully decorated, with two thrones at the other end of a long red carpet, two people sitting in them. One was an auburn haired man who was clearly the king, his aquamarine eyes focused on them, while at his side sat a brunette woman with icy blue eyes, a crown similar to her husband's on her head, only it was smaller. Standing on the other side of the king's throne was the prince, who had brown hair and his mother's eyes.

"Daddy!" Vitani sang out, smiling. "Look what I found stranded on our beach! A sailor who needs our help." She said excitedly, stopping before her parents, with Kai behind her.

"Your Majesties." Kai bowed slightly in respect. It wouldn't do to be hung, after all. Not before he found the treasure at least.

"Hello my darling." The king smiled. "So why did you bring this dirty man into my throne room?"

Vitani bounced slightly in her glee. "Daddy, he's seen mermaids." She told him. "They saved him from the depths of the sea." She whispered, almost conspiratorially.

"Mermaids?" he asked, looking skeptical.

The younger man beside him scoffed, crossing his arms. "Mermaids don't exist, sister. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh, but they do." Kai spoke up, stepping forward. "I was knocked from my ship during the storm last night, and awoke with a mermaid over me." he told the royals. "She saved my life, and as payment, I was asked to kiss her. Which I did."

The queen arched a brow. "Then how to we know this isn't just some fantasy of yours?" she asked. "Many a sea man has come to us boasting of such tales, and all of them false."

"Well, the mermaids are only part of why I asked Her Highness to allow me an audience with you." Kai nodded towards Vitani. "You see, I am in need of a ship and a crew, and was wondering if you would supply me with at least a ship. I am in the middle of a quest, and time is of the essence."

The king arched a brow. "What kind of quest?"

This was where Kai decided to bend the truth. "Well, I am searching for one of the greatest treasures known to man. And in order to find it, I must seek out the woman that saved me."

"You mean the mermaid." The queen said, seeming doubtful.

"Yes."

The auburn haired man leaned forward slightly. "And why should I give you one of my ships? They are the finest in the land, and I do not know if you are trustworthy enough not to return it once your quest is over."

Kai pursed his lips. "I am a man of my word. I swear on my honor that I will bring it back. The crew I can get on my own, but procuring a sea vessel is a difficult process."

"Hm." He leaned back in his throne, seeming to think about it. Vitani clasped her hands together.

"Please Daddy, can't we help him?" she begged. "Think of what we could learn about mermaids if he actually finds them."

The king smirked. "Very well. I shall give you a ship." He said. Kai was about to make a sound of triumph, but his victory was short-lived when the royal spoke up once more. "But," he held up a finger. "I will send with you a crew of my own, with one of my captains, to make sure that you return. And, when you find the treasure, you must bring it back to me so that I can decide what I want to be the share of my kingdom. Those are my conditions."

The white haired pirate grit his teeth, keeping the look of displeasure from his face. "Of course My Lord." He bowed. "I thank you for your kindness."

"Thank me once you've cleaned up. You will depart in the morning." He waved off, now appearing bored. Vitani took his hand in hers, beginning to lead him off to the room he would be staying in before leaving tomorrow. Left alone with the princess, who was bubbling on about how exciting this all was, he smirked. The king may think he has the upper hand now, but Kai would win in the end. All he had to do was find Hideaki and his crew, and take over the king's vessel. And once he'd done that, he could make his way back to Izayoi, the little mermaid that was more valuable to him than she knew.


	2. Excitement

**Dalliance**

_Chapter Two_

-Excitement-

"I can't believe you were so foolish as to let a human see you like that." Kanamé scolded his sister, looking anything but pleased. "And you _kissed_ him!"

"He was so cute Kanamé." She refuted. "He needed help, and he's the one who offered." She blushed, looking embarrassed.

The elder shook his head as the two swam through the ocean, back to their home at Starfish Reef. Izayoi left her brother, not wanting to be thrown at her parents for swimming off like she had. She headed towards her home and entered through the window, opening her dresser drawer so she could replace the top she'd lost. She took out a top made of white shells and fastened it on before she snuck back out to find her cousins to tell them of her adventure.

She founded them near the coral park, sitting with another dark haired mermaid, whose tail was a gorgeous pearl color. "Ami! Ayame!" she called to her family. "You'll ever guess what has happened to me!"

The two mermaids turned to look at their cousin, similar expressions on their faces. They had long auburn hair, and vivid teal eyes. One of the women had a purple tail, with a somewhat sheer purple scarf tied around her chest, though it was folded in the front to conceal her breasts. Her sister's hair was wavy, and she had an orange tail, two large orange starfish over her ample chest. "What happened Iza?" Ayame, the younger of the two, asked.

"Are you alright?" Ami asked.

"I'm more than alright. I'm ecstatic." She giggled, sliding beside them. "I met a boy!" she squealed, but then corrected herself. "Well he's a man, but still! He's amazing!"

"A merman?" Ayame squealed in excitement. "What's he like?"

Izayoi blinked. "Oh no, he's not a merman…" she explained, her smile growing. "I saved him from the waters of the storm last night."

Ami raised a brow. "So…he's a human." She stated, crossing her arms. "Do your parents know yet?"

"Who cares Mimi! Iza's in love." Ayame giggled, hugging her cousin. "I can tell."

"I do love him! So very much! I want to marry him!" she declared, swooning.

The brunette with them blinked, appearing confused. "How do you know if you love him? It was just one night."

A dark blush spread across her cheeks as she poked her fingers together nervously. "Well…he was actually unconscious until this morning."

Ami raised a brow. "So…how do you know you love him?" she asked.

"I just know. When I saw him, my heart was overflowing with so much of everything! He was cute and tender and his eyes were the color of the angry sky! Plus, he kissed me." she giggled.

Ayame squealed in glee, clapping her hands together. "Yay! I'm so happy for you Iza!"

"Why'd you let him kiss you?" Ami asked. "You know kisses are sacred."

"Well…" she trailed off. "He said he had to repay me for saving his life, and I wanted to kiss him so badly, I couldn't help but ask, and he was just as excited as I was. So we kissed and it felt amazing."

Ami smiled. "What's it like Iza? To kiss a man?"

"It's the sweetest thing you will ever feel." She sighed contently, leaning against her cousin. "I want to see him again so badly, so I told him where I was."

Chitose went wide eyed. "You told humans where we live?"

"Iza! That's forbidden?" Ami nearly shrieked. "Do you have any idea what could happen to us because of what you've done?"

"He's not going to hunt us or anything." She tried to explain. "I know from deep in my heart he's a good man. He would never do anything to harm us." She nodded.

"How do you know that?" Chitose actually yelled, looking panicked.

Ami shook her head. "I have to warn everyone." She said, beginning to swim off towards the city.

"No!" Izayoi swam after her, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Please don't!" she begged. "I promise nothing will happen, so _please_ Ami don't tell anyone."

The auburn haired mermaid frowned, conflicted. "But Iza…how do you know? You just met that human, you don't know anything about him. You can't trust humans. They're not as pure as we are."

She gave her cousin a look. "Noriaki." She said simply.

Chitose nodded, shrugging. "She has a point Ami."

"She really does." Ayame agreed.

Ami sighed. "Fine, I won't say anything. But only because you're so happy…" she said, smiling slightly. "I am glad for you, really."

Izayoi blew out a few bubbles of relief and hugged her cousin. "Thank you."

She returned her embrace. "You're welcome." She said, releasing the ebony haired mermaid. "Just please be careful."

"You know I will. But I felt something inside compel me to save him. So he must be something special." She looked up towards the surface, her smile growing. "I want to see him so badly, my heart aches."

"Iza, what did you do while you waited for him to wake up?" Ayame asked curiously. "You said he was unconscious for most of the night…so how did you not get bored?"

A dark blush spread across Izayoi's cheeks. "Um…well…I don't really wanna talk about it."

"You did bad things, didn't you Iza?" Ami snickered. "Dirty girl."

"Well…" she trailed off, looking away. "I _may_ have removed his pants and explored the male body a bit while he was unconscious."

"That's weird." Chitose said, blushing at the mere thought. Ayame nodded, her own face a dark red.

Ami just laughed. "Iza! That's so gross!" She giggled, pinching her cousin's side lightly in a teasing manner. "Pervert." She said, taking enjoyment out of the ebony haired mermaid's admission.

"I know! I know!" she giggled, holding her hands over her cheeks. "But he's so amazing! More beautiful than any merman I've ever seen." She swooned.

Ayame sighed dreamily. "It's all so romantic. I wish I could find someone the way you did Izayoi."

"Well if I don't see him soon, you could always go with me to the land I found him. The people seem so nice there." She perked up, giving her cousin the directions to the land she'd visited.

"Iza, don't encourage her to break the rules." Ami frowned. "It's bad enough you traveled so far away from home, we don't need others to do it as well."

"But sister, I could finally meet a human!" Ayame said happily.

The two girls giggled. "A cute boy! Maybe even a prince." Izayoi continued.

Chitose shook her head with a sigh. "I'm going to go see Hayate."

Ami sighed as the brunette swam away. "We should probably get going to Ayame. Mom and dad want us to come over for dinner, and you know how she hates it when we're late."

Ayame nodded. "Right. Bye Iza!" she hugged her cousin before quickly swimming off. Ami did the same, only she held on a bit longer.

"Be careful with your heart Iza." She said, pulling away. "You've always been like a big sister to me, even though we're only days apart…" she smiled slightly. "And I don't want to see you hurt."

"Don't worry. I have complete and utter faith in him." she nodded, waving to them as she swam away. She knew they were just being overly suspicious about her new found love, even if it was sudden. She just couldn't wait to see Kai again.

* * *

Sanosuke swam on his back, staring up at the bright sky through the salty water he was currently swimming through, his hands linked behind his head. His raven colored hair was flat against his head from the speed with which his equally dark tail was propelling him forward. He wasn't too worried about running into anything, since he wasn't close enough to the sandy bottom to be near any rocks or reefs, but he wasn't high enough for any passing sailors to think he was anything other than a large fish, despite the water being extremely clear in this part of the sea. But he doubted humans would be _that _observant.

He sighed, allowing his forest green eyes to close as he slowed his pace. It was so nice to be away from his relatives and all the other mer-folk. They were always so happy, all the time, and carefree. He just didn't understand how you could swim around and do nothing all day and be happy. And that was not what he was doing right now, oh no. He was having quiet time. In which he just happened to be swimming around doing nothing. But it was still different.

He continued to do this for a while, until suddenly he hit something with the top of his head. He straightened, rubbing the sore spot while taking in the sight of a large ship that had sunk to the bottom of the sea. Apparently what he had hit was the mast, because the ship was separated into two large parts further down. The Uchiha took in the scene, discovering that this was a fairly new addition to the ocean, since there weren't many barnacles covering the top yet.

Suddenly something shiny caught his eye, and he squinted. Perhaps it was a treasure? If so, he could bring it back for his mother. She always liked shiny things, especially if it was of human origin. Deciding to go investigate, he turned and propelled himself downward, keeping an eye out for sharks. They were fans of sunken ships, after all, and he didn't feel like dealing with any of them right now.

As he got closer, it became easier to make out what the object was. It was in fact, the end of a tail. A very beautiful tail. It shined in the light coming in from the surface, its translucent glow giving off an almost rainbow shimmer to the scales. His gaze traveled up the form, a frown marring his brow when a large wooden beam blocked the rest of his view of the creature. It couldn't be a mermaid, because he'd never seen one this color before, and if one such as this existed, everyone would know about it. He swam up slightly, going until he was over the beam. He blinked at the sight before him.

There, lying on the sandy bottom, was a female. She was either asleep or unconscious, stuck trapped beneath the beam, but he didn't care, because it gave him the chance to peruse her form. She had wonderful looking skin, and long golden hair floating around her. Her breasts were covered by an exotic-looking top, made of what felt like a silky material. Its colors changed from one bright shade to the next, matching her almost rainbow-like tail. It was cut into long diamond shapes, a silver metal twisting beneath her breasts and around her back, fastening in the center of her cleavage with a golden diamond. A thinner band of the metal came up and fastened behind her neck, keeping her top in place. And while her breasts weren't overly large, they were of a nice size, though there was enough material left over to hang in two long triangles down the sides of her flat stomach. Also hanging from her neck was a necklace made of swirls of white gold, the metal forming two large flowers that looked almost like daisies in the center, with swirls branching off to make the chain. Another few swirls hung even lower down her cleavage, and each one had small sapphires welded into them, slightly larger ones where the swirls connected, and even bigger ones making up the centers of the flowers. It was a very nice piece of jewelry, and Sanosuke figured if she was dead he would take it to his mother. She would definitely like it, and if not, he knew his sister would love it.

Unable to help himself, Sanosuke placed one hand on the wooden beam and leaned down so that he could stroke her cheek. "Hey." He said, trying to rouse the girl. When she didn't move, he flicked his tail to help him get closer, their faces inches apart as he tried once more. "Wake up." He said, cupping her cheek and tilting her face towards him so that he could better examine her features.

Amber eyes flashed open in alarm and a screech so loud it sent off sonar saves made Sanosuke wince back and cover his ears. But he instantly knew what she was. A siren. The girl looked around in fear, finally seeming to notice she was caught. She tried to kick out from under it, but the more she moved the more pain wracked through her body. She struggled anyways, trying to push off the beams when she looked up and saw the dark merman above her. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked even more nervous than before.

"Stop struggling, you're making it worse." Sanosuke said, looking over the damage. "I think I can lift them enough for you to get out." he stated, looking to her for permission. Despite the prejudices between mermaids and sirens, he couldn't just leave her in this pain. She was so beautiful…and he would hope that someone would do him a kindness like this if he ever needed it. Not that he would, but still.

She looked down at the wreckage before meeting his gaze once more and nodding. He moved to the other side and slipped his hands beneath the wood. Gritting his teeth, his tail began to move frantically, stirring up the sand as he tried to lift the weight off of her. They were a lot heavier than he'd first surmised, and it wasn't until then he realized they were still connected to the ship, so he would also be moving some of the wreckage as well. He was about to give up hope, until he felt himself rising as the wood creaked from being moved. Through the stirred up sand, he saw the siren's tail begin to move a bit, before it quickly disappeared from sight. Taking that as the sign that she was free, he let go of the beams, which hit the ocean floor with a thump, causing even more sand to rise. Not caring, Sanosuke practically collapsed on top of the beams, laying on his back and breathing somewhat heavily as he tried to recover from the hard task he had just completed.

The blonde swam through the murky water until she was above him, staring down at him curiously. "You…helped me?" She said softly, her voice carrying so beautifully it was almost like she was singing.

He blinked, looking up at her. "Well…yeah. You needed my help." He said simply, rising from the beams a bit so that he was closer to her. "I'm Sanosuke." he smiled slightly.

"My name is Talia." She said, still watching him curiously as she leaned closer. "You saved me, even though you know what I am?"

"What you are doesn't really matter to me." The young Uchiha's smile widened, and he reached out to tangle his fingers in her silky golden locks. "You're beautiful." He said softly. "Beautiful things should never suffer the way I knew you were." he locked gazes with her as he allowed his fingers to slide through her hair until his hand was back at his side.

Talia's smile widened as she lowered to his level, now looking up at him. "I've never been so close to a merman before." She gave him a once over before meeting his green eyes again. "You're really cute…and brave." She giggled.

Sanosuke chuckled. "Bravery had nothing to do with it." he said, taking her hand in both of his and holding it up against his palm, as if he were examining it. "I've never seen a siren before." He admitted. "There's not many differences between us." He observed, linking their fingers and holding their hands between them.

"Not many one can see." She assured with a somewhat dark smile.

He shrugged, chalking her response to do with something that sirens could do. Suddenly he realized he was still holding her hand, and quickly released it. "Sorry." He blushed slightly. "I just…I don't usually touch others like that…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable if I was."

She blinked, looking confused, but finally shook her head. "You didn't make me uncomfortable." She assured with a smile. "You are my savior." Talia spoke softly, leaning closer to him. "My hero." She giggled, giving him a chaste kiss.

Sanosuke's eyes widened in slight surprise as he touched his fingertips to his lips. Kisses were sacred among his kind, and not something you shared lightly. And this siren had just stolen one from him. But he wasn't upset, as most would have been. He'd liked it, or, what he'd felt of it at least. "That was…my first kiss." He admitted softly, almost sounding bashful.

Talia giggled. "It was?" she held her hand to her cheek. "Well how lucky for me."

A smile slowly made its way up his face. "You want my second one?" he asked, taking her free hand in his and rubbing his finger over her knuckles.

The blonde laughed, blushing slightly. "Be careful what you tempt a siren with."

"Why?" he wondered, pulling her closer so that their noses were just barely touching. "Are you easily tempted?" he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

Talia's smile grew as her heart began to pound. "Not usually…" she giggled. "But I'm pretty allured right now."

He smirked, something inside him taking over as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, teasing her. Then, without warning, he pressed his mouth to hers, his eyes shutting as he relished the feeling of their contact. Talia gasped, which gave him an opening to delve his tongue into her mouth. Finally, she allowed herself to relax and closed her eyes kissing him back as something strung together between them.

She lifted her hands and held his face to hers as their moment grew more feverish and heated, the place where there lips were began to shine with most beautiful light. Talia moved closer, her sharp claws forming as did her vicious fangs. Sanosuke ran his tongue along her mouth and then winced, pulling back. Blood started to taint the water, just a little since it was only a small amount, but Talia was wide eyed and ashamed. "I'm so sorry!" she moved back, covering her mouth with her hand before turning and swimming off.

"Wait!" Sanosuke called out, swimming after her. "Talia!" he tried to speed up, but it was to no avail, for sirens were much faster than mermaids, and that was saying something. He slowed to a stop a sighed as he lost sight of her. "Come back." He whispered sadly, a frown marring his brow. He reached up and touched his lips once more, his tongue already slowing in how much it was bleeding.

He sighed once more, turning and slowly making his way back to Starfish Reef. He'd probably never see her again. It was already unlikely that he would have found her trapped there, and so to see her again…some sort of miracle would have to happen. But when they'd kissed, he'd felt something stir deep within him and reach out to her, and now it felt as though part of him was lost.

Wiping all emotion from his face, he picked up the pace so that he would be home before night fell. And even though he knew he should be grateful he had escaped an encounter with a siren unscathed…for the most part, he couldn't help the overwhelming sadness that filled him, making him think he would never be happy again.

His only thoughts on that were of how worried his behavior was going to make his mother, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Because until he saw Talia again, nothing mattered.


	3. A Twist in the Tale

**Dalliance**

_Chapter Three_

-A Twist in the Tale-

Kai tried not to let out a groan as he steered the ship the king had given him. It was taking longer than he'd thought it would to run into Hideaki and Hikari, and he'd had about as much as he could take of the king's crew. All they ever did was follow the rules. Everything was structured and in order, all the time. It was driving him crazy. Not to mention that he wasn't even in charge of the 'mission' as it had been deemed. Captain Sully, one of the king's finest ship commanders, was in charge. And Kai hated answering to the old coot.

Every move he made as watched, even if all he did was piss over the side of the ship. It was like they didn't trust him, as well they should, but still. He couldn't wait until all these men were dead and he was in charge once more. Then everything would be restored. The white haired pirate glanced to the side as the elder man walked over to him, stopping next to the wheel. "And how close are we today?" he asked, his voice gruff.

He had to refrain from rolling his eyes. It was the same question he was asked every day. "I don't know Captain, like I said, _hidden_ treasure isn't the easiest thing to find." He sighed. He hadn't told them that they needed Izayoi in order to find the treasure, only that they were headed in the right direction.

In reality, though, Kai was steering the ship around in circles, making it larger and larger each time in the hopes that he'd see his own ship on the horizon. He'd already brought them back to the general area he'd been in when the storm had hit, and he knew that his crew wouldn't be far away. They'd search for him for at least two more days before giving up. That was just their nature.

"Don't give me any backtalk boy." Sully glared over at him. "I know there's something you're not telling us, and until I find out what it is, you'd better sleep with one eye open."

This time he did roll his eyes. "Yeah, okay." He said. As if he was scared by anything the aging man said. He could take him on without breaking a sweat. Sully left then, barking something to the crew about eating a quick lunch before returning to their posts. Kai didn't really care though, because during the meals was when he got the deck to himself, and he didn't have to worry about someone watching him.

He smiled when he was finally alone, just him and the sea. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed steering a ship, since Hideaki did it most of the time. But it was very relaxing. The only thing more relaxing was sex, and only after the deed was over. That was something he hadn't done in a long time either. A woman. Perhaps he'd find himself a barmaid when they hit land next and bed her until he was bored. Or maybe a fisherman's daughter. They were always good for a romp.

As he scanned the ocean, he prayed to whoever was listening that he found his crew today. Spotting a spec in the distance, he pulled out his telescope and expanded it, looking through the glass. A dark smirk came to his face then. It was his ship, and they were headed right for them. Perfect.

He put the looking glass away and gripped the wheel once more, turning so that the two ships would pull up alongside one another. He knew that Hideaki would attack them, it was policy. The ship was a nice, wealthy looking one, and they would need some more supplies. And so, Kai waited until they were closer, before walking over and ringing the alarm bell. "Captain!" he shouted, keeping the glee off his face and out of his voice. "Captain!"

Sully came lumbering out from below deck, juices dripping down his chin from the meats he'd been eating. "What?"

Kai successfully looked alarmed. "Pirates Captain!" he pointed to his ship. "Coming right at us! What should we do?"

"Men! Get to your battle stations and prepare the cannons!" the old man shouted down to them. "Get ready to fight!"

Kai could hear the panic and the scurrying, as sailors ran out on deck, and other opened up the portholes down below to move the canons into place and load them. He wasn't going to have any of that though, and had already disabled every single one in the middle of the night. There was no way in hell he'd let some stupid fuddy duddies damage his ship. Not after all the trouble he'd gone to in stealing it and fixing it up to his liking. It was his baby.

He moved back to the wheel, steering the ship right for Hideaki. "Boy! Bring us up to their starboard side!" Sully shouted up as him, and with a nod, Kai did so, allowing his smirk to finally show. And when the ships were alongside one another, the old man shouted for their crew to fire just as the other one began its barrage.

When the cannons didn't fire, and the ship took damage, Kai had to refrain from bursting into laughter at the looks of panic and confusion on the men's faces. This was just too good. Sully began to shout more orders, and Kai watched in amusement as he saw his own men getting ready to swing aboard. If there was one thing a real sailor should know, it was to never cross blades with a pirate, because it may be the last time they ever do so.

They were boarded then, and Kai released the wheel, drawing his sword and slowly making his way into the fray. He saw Hideaki land on the deck, and knew that Hikari had stayed behind to take care of the ship. It wasn't that she couldn't fight, but she was a woman, and therefore was protected as much as possible. Plus she preferred not to get her hands dirty.

He made his way up behind the brunette, moving his sword to block it when he rounded on him. He smirked at the look of surprise on his friend's face. "Took you long enough to find me." Kai said, as the two men lowered their swords.

"Where have you been?" Hideaki demanded, giving him a harsh glare, though Kai knew it was because he had been worried. "We looked everywhere. Did you get captured by these suits?"

"Please." Kai rolled his eyes. "I'll explain later. First thing, we must kill all who refuse to join our crew." He declared, pointing his sword at all of the fighting men.

Hideaki nodded, a smirk on his own face as he and Kai shot forward, working as if they were a single being. It didn't take long for them to overrun the ship and kill off the ones who said they would die before turning to piracy, but by the end of the raid, they had a good ten more recruits. The brunette let out a tired breath as he sheathed his sword and looked back to their vessel. "Hikari! I found Kai." He called.

Hikari ran up to the railing. "You did?" she shouted, seeing her cousin. She gasped, grabbing a rope and swinging across. Using the momentum of her landing, she ran to Kai, throwing her arms around him. "Kai! I was so worried!" she smiled.

Kai laughed. "I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys." He released her and turned to his crew. "Raid below deck and take what we need. Then we sink this vessel." He ordered, earning a cheer from the men as they rushed off to do his bidding. He turned back to his friends then.

"So where did you disappear off to?" Hikari asked curiously.

"I was pulled from the storm." Kai told them. "By a mermaid."

Both of them gave him a disbelieving stare. "You were saved…by a mermaid?" Hideaki chuckled, hitting his friend in the arm. "Good one buddy."

Kai pouted. "No, I really was. Her name is Izayoi, and she has long black hair and pretty jade eyes." He explained.

Hikari deadpanned. "You need to get laid."

"Guys!" Kai stomped his foot. "She saved me and brought me to the coastal kingdom that gave me this ship and crew to find the treasure, or so I told them. It was really to find you all. But the important thing is that I figured out what we need to find it. A mermaid. And I think it's Izayoi. She is the most beautiful creature of the sea I've ever seen. And she told me where to find her."

"I thought the tales about mermaids were bad. Why do we _want_ to find something that will pull us down into the depths and drown us? Or serenade is right into a cliff?" Hideaki huffed, not looking thrilled with the idea, though it made sense.

Kai scoffed. "Hideaki, she saved me from the depths. She waited for me to wake up…and she let me kiss her." he told them. "I think she's different from other mermaids, which is why I know she's the one we need."

Hikari gave him a considering look. "You like her, don't you?" she arched a brow. "That's why you're so adamant about this."

He crossed his arms. "…no." he denied.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Well get over your stupid ass crush cause' you can't fuck a fish. The most you could get is a blow job."

"I know that." Kai replied. "But that aside, it doesn't mean I'm not right about her. And," he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper. "I got us a new map." He declared happily, wagging it in front of them.

"I can't believe I'm related to you." Hikari sighed, wiping a hand down her face.

"You're a moron." Hideaki shook his head as he headed back to their ship. "Alright everyone! Set the fires and-"

"Captain!" someone shouted, coming from below deck and dragging out a familiar looking princess. "We found her hiding below!"

Kai sighed. "Great." He muttered, walking over to them. "And just what do you think you were doing, hm?" he crossed his arms and stared down at the brunette woman, tapping his foot.

Vitani stared up at him, wide eyed. "Kai…you're the captain of these pirates?" she asked in disbelief, looking around. Then her aqua gaze returned to him. "That's why you wanted one of my father's ships…you lied to us, took advantage of my kindness. How could you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm a pirate." He explained simply, before looking to the man. "She comes with us. By sparing her life, I return the favor she granted me. Now let's go." He waved for everyone to follow him as he headed towards the edge of the ship. "And Hikari, she stays in your room."

The pale haired woman puffed up. "What?" she asked in outrage. "Why? Just because she's a princess doesn't mean-"

"Because I said so." Kai gave her a hard look as he grabbed a rope and stepped up to the ledge. "Now let's go." He ordered, swinging across. Hikari huffed, sending a glare Vitani's way before she followed her cousin.

Hideaki shook his head, following suit as everyone got off the ship that was beginning to go up in flames. He knew this journey was going to be a chaotic one, and he sure wasn't looking forward to meeting any demons from the deep.

* * *

Izayoi looked around the surface of the water. She was sure she'd seen a ship pass by not too long ago and everything in her told her that Kai was near. She had missed him so badly since she had to leave him on the beach. With a fortifying breath she swam up and popped her head about the still water and searched around.

That was when she heard a gong and turned around to see a ship coming towards her, though it was slowing down. Finally, it came along side with almost every occupant leaning over the edge as they stared at her.

Kai's face appeared then and he smiled at her, before glaring at everyone else. "Do you all mind? You're going to scare her, back away." He motioned for them to do so, and only when they had did he return his stormy gaze to her. "Hello Izayoi." He smiled once more.

She smiled, her expression practically glowing. "Kai! I knew you would come." She exclaimed, she felt like her heart was overflowing from all the joy. "Can you not come closer?"

Hideaki was beside Kai then, "Don't do it, it's a trick. She'll pull you under." He warned, making Izayoi blink.

"I would never do such a thing." She gasped. "I am a mermaid not a siren you boorish man."

Kai chuckled, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Calm down Hideaki, I told you I'll be fine." He looked back at the ebony haired mermaid. "I shall be down in a moment." He said, just as a rowboat was being lowered in front of him. He climbed in, before it was lowered to the water. And once it was, he turned and began to maneuver the small boat, though he didn't have to work for long, because Izayoi swam right up to him, resting her arms on the side of the boat. Kai leaned towards her. "You're just as beautiful as I remember." He whispered, reaching out and lightly stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Her smile grew, if possible, and she leaned into his touch, relishing in the feel. "Thank you. I was so impatient, everyday felt like years as I waited for you. I've told my cousins all about you. They don't believe that a human could be as handsome as I tell them you are." She giggled.

He cupped her cheek. "None of my crew believed you to be real, or even as kind as I had said. You just witnessed my first mate's thoughts." He nodded up to where Hideaki and Hikari were watching him, waiting for his signal.

"Well that's because most encounters concerning humans are with Sirens." She explained. "They lure in sailors to their deaths and have sharp teeth and claws to rip you to shreds. They are very scary to everyone." Izayoi shivered, looking around as if speaking of them would cause them to appear. "But mermaids are kind, well…mer_maids_ are kind, mermen not so much. They are even more aggressive than sirens. But, I am a mermaid." She said happily. "I do not do things to harm others if I can help it."

Kai nodded. "Yes…Izayoi, I was wondering if you would do me another kindness." He requested, almost sounding reluctant.

"Kiss you again?" she leaned up, looking even more excited. "Because if so the answer is yes!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Well…that wasn't it, but now that you bring it up, I shall have one of those before telling you." he said, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back sweetly, placing her hand over his, which was on the edge of the boat. They broke for air, but only enough so she could kiss him again. When they finally broke again, Izayoi was giggling uncontrollably.

"It's so amazing." She whispered, looking up at him once more. "I like kissing you so much Kai."

"And I like kissing you." Kai replied. "Now, about my request, if you have a mind to hear it."

Izayoi blinked, worry marring her perfect brow. "Okay…what is it?"

"I seek a treasure. The Treasure of the Sea." He told her. "It is said that the most beautiful creature of the sea knows its location, and I believe that to be you. Will you tell me where I can find it?" he asked.

Jade eyes widened slightly as Izayoi sunk back into the water so that her lips were beneath the water. She rose slightly, shaking her head, "I…I cannot help you with that task."

Kai leaned forward over the side. "Why not? Please Izayoi, don't make this hard for me." he nearly begged, seeing Hideaki raising his hand, about to give off the signal on his own.

She shook her head, though she looked ashamed since she had disappointed him. "I can't…I don't know where it is." She admitted. "All I know is that it is not what it seems."

He let out a sad sigh. "I'm sorry Izayoi…but I just have to believe that you can help. Forgive me." And just as the words left his mouth they heard a loud snap, before the mermaid was surrounded in a large net, tangling around her form.

Izayoi screamed out, trying to get out of the trap. She didn't understand what was happening, but her heart was hammering so quickly that she almost lost consciousness. She struggled, trying to move down, but was pulled back towards the surface and then onto something hard. The next thing she knew, the wood she was in rocked, but not from the water, it was as if they were in the air. She finally opened her eyes and gasped out, not ready to taste air in her hardly used lungs. And then she fell hard on the wood of the deck of the ship. The ropes of the net were thick and blocked much of her vision, but she tried to see what was going on. She saw Kai before her and she almost felt safe. "Kai! Please help me!" she begged, her eyes watering from her fear.

Kai crouched before her. "You will be returned to the ocean once I've found the treasure." He said, his hard tone warring with his sad gaze. He stood then. "Take her to the tub that was prepared. We cannot have her dying on us."

Her eyes widened in horror as she was picked up once more. She wailed, thrashing around in the grasp of the men holding her. That was when she heard her brother, though Kai heard a much harsher voice than last time. "Izayoi!" a dark haired man shouted from the waters, his eyes red with rage.

"Noriaki!" Izayoi screamed.

"Izayoi!" he yelled once more, holding up his hand as the air around the whole ship began to drop drastically. "Release my sister you disgusting humans!" Icicles began to form in the air before shooting towards the ship like arrows, some nailing a few of the crew to the posts and wood through their flesh.

"Load the cannons and fire on him!" Kai ordered, aiding the men in carrying Izayoi below deck, leaving Hideaki in charge of the battle.

"You heard him!" Hikari shouted, running up and taking control of the ship. "Move faster you worms!"

"Izayoi!" Noriaki raged, diving beneath the waves. Hideaki looked around, his gaze narrowing before the whole ship lurched forward and then back, rocking to the side. Huge tentacles reached up from every angle, wrapping around the masts and the woods, starting to crack away at the ship.

Hideaki dodged one that tried to swipe at him. "Fire immediately! Free us!" he shouted, hearing the cannons go off, taking some of the tentacles off.

The boat seemed to break free as it moved, the tentacles sliding down. Hikari ran to the side, trying to see what had happened then, not paying attention to the suction cup that came down on her head and took her under without so much as a scream.

Hideaki maneuvered them out, trying to catch the wind just right so they sailed forward at top speed, leaving the sinking octopus's grasp. He let out a tired breath and wiped his brow, taking a look over the ship to calculate the damage. All he could do was thank the gods at how close they had come to have their ship snapped in half.

Kai came back up a moment later, taking in the scene. "What happened exactly while I was subduing the mermaid?" he asked his friend, stopping next to the wheel.

"I have no fucking idea." Hideaki frowned. "But I never want to see a merman ever…_ever_ again."

"Me either." Kai sighed out, looking around. "Did Hikari go below deck to check on things?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"I think I saw her take that princess below so she wouldn't get hurt." He shrugged, glancing around. "How did containing the mermaid go?"

"As well as you'd expect." He said dismally. "She struggled and screamed the whole way, is still doing so, in fact. But I got her into my chambers and into the tub of water. She wasn't too happy when I had the net nailed down over it, but I have to take precautions." He shrugged. "So we'll see. Hopefully she'll give me some information I can use. First things first though, we need to get as far away from here as possible. I don't want them to find us."

Hideaki nodded, keeping his gaze forward. "I agree. That thing almost tore our ship apart."

They continued to sail then, their goal of making distance between themselves and the merman the only thing in their minds. It wouldn't be until much later they discovered their female companion was missing, and by then it would be too late. Because once you were in a merman's clutches, it was damn near impossible to get out of them.


	4. Fantasy Island

**Dalliance**

_Chapter Four_

-Fantasy Island-

Hikari groaned, lifting her hand to her head and pressing her palm to the throbbing there. Everything hurt, all over. The last thing she remembered was falling face first into the cruel ocean, and then seeing the massive monster beneath the ship. She'd never seen something so big and so scary, but how could it have come out of nowhere like that? She finally opened her eyes and winced from the bright light of the sun.

She sat up and looked around, seeing she was on a beach. Her confusion increased, because she didn't remember being near any island when she was on the ship. She screeched out when her hair was grabbed by the roots and her head jerked back. "Where's my sister!" a familiar voice shouted in her face. Her watering purple eyes met angry jade and she recognized the face of the merman that had attacked them. "Answer me!" he jerked her hair once more. "Where have you taken her!"

"I don't know!" she yelled, reaching up and holding his hand with both of hers to lessen the pain he was causing her scalp. "I swear! Now let go of me!" she glared up at him, her courage finally coming back to her. He threw her forward, making her fall on her face into the sand as he walked around her, cracking his fingers as if he were trying to plan on what to do next to her.

"Why did you take her."

Hikari lifted herself and spat out the sand that had gotten in her mouth. "We're looking for something, and Kai thinks she can help." She sat back on her heels and started to wipe the grains from her face. "We only took her because she said no." She froze then when he walked before her once more, her eyes widening not only at the fact that this so called merman had _legs_, but he was stark naked. "Oh my God!" she fell back slightly and immediately covered her eyes with her hand.

"Don't you arrogant humans know that when a woman says _no_, she really means _no_. Have you any idea what you've done! My sister is innocent!" he snapped, glaring at her. "What do you want her to find exactly." He seethed, walking closer to her before getting in her face.

"The…Treasure of the Sea." She told him. "It's all Kai can talk about, and a soothsayer told us that the one who would know where it was would be the most beautiful creature of the sea. He thinks Izayoi is that creature…ever since she saved him from the storm about a week ago." She peeked through her fingers up at his face, glancing at his groin before covering her eyes once more. "Will you please cover yourself? You're making me uncomfortable."

"Do you really think I give a damn about making you uncomfortable?" he snapped, glaring at her. "You stole my sister for something she doesn't know anything about!"

"Well it's not like I knew that!" she shouted at him, frowning beneath her hand. "Kai was the one who was talking to her, and he's the one who set up the entire plan. I was just following my captain's orders, okay? I don't know where they went. I don't even know where the hell I am. More than likely the first thing they did was try and get as far away from that gross octopus thing that attacked us. After that, I have no idea where they decided to go."

His glare only intensified. "You pirates claim you love the sea, yet you hurt its creatures. What's wrong with you? How could anyone do that to something so innocent and pure?" he asked, appearing conflicted. He pulled away and covered his face with his hand as he tried to breath. "My poor sister…"

Hikari peeked through her fingers once more, before slowly lowering her hand and making sure to keep her gaze on his face. "He won't hurt her." she said softly. "I mean…I bet she's uncomfortable in that little tub he had prepared for her…but Kai's not the kind of person to do something like that. I'm sure once he realizes he was wrong he'll let her go." She told him, trying to alleviate his worry, of only somewhat. She felt guilty now, because it had never occurred to her that mermaids had feelings the same as humans did. None of the tales she'd been told as a child had ever mentioned anything like that. Or that they could grow legs and walk as a human did.

"But now she's traumatized!" He huffed. "She was talking about that moron today…I knew I should have stopped her when I heard she was going to the surface." He mumbled, heading towards the water. "This is all my fault."

She frowned, taking the time to admire his rear before she looked up. "You're not just going to leave me here are you?" she asked, glancing around the small island and returning her violet gaze back to him.

"Of course I am." He scoffed, stopping as he glanced back. "Do you honestly think I care if you live or die? This island is _maybe_ a mile long and a mile wide. No one will find you here."

Her gaze hardened and she glared at him as she rose to her feet. "Fine." She said, beginning to brush the sand from her clothes. "You know, you preach a good story about how terrible humans are, but at the end of the day, you're no better." She said, turning on her heel and walking toward the trees, her mind already trying to work out a way to get off of this godforsaken place as soon as possible.

"I never said anything about mer_men_ being kind or innocent. We're the defenders of our people." He explained, watching her with an amused smile.

"Right, because based on your behavior I immediately thought you were kind and innocent." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes despite the fact that he couldn't see. She bit her bottom lip. There was no way she was getting out of here. Sure she could use her sword to try and cut down some of the trees, but let's face it. She wasn't strong enough to even try. And she sure as hell wasn't going to try with that brute watching her.

He shook his head. "See, your efforts are futile. So you might as well give up."

She glared at him over her shoulder. "If you don't care what happens to me, then why are you still here?" she asked, annoyed. "Go back to your reef." She walked over to one of the palm trees and began to pick up some of the coconuts so that she could cut them open and drink their milk. She might even be able to fashion a bunch of them into some sort of raft if she used the palm leaves as rope. It would take a while, but she could do it.

"Look." He sighed. "How about if we make a deal. That way you can go back to your despicable captain and I get my sister back."

"And what, pray tell, did you have in mind?" Hikari asked, looking over at him.

He smirked, looking devilishly handsome. "Well…" he gave her an appreciative once over. "I couldn't help but notice you are an extremely attractive human specimen. If you catch my drift…"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What does that have to do with getting me back to my cousin, and you to your sister?"

The merman scoffed. "Because I get what I want, take you to your cousin, and use you as a bargaining tool to get my sister back."

She gasped in offense. "I would rather rot on this island than spread my legs for the likes of you." she declared, taking a seat in the shade of the trees and setting down the coconuts. "You can just go ahead and leave now." She dismissed, drawing her sword and twisting the tip into the shell of one of the coconuts to make a hole for her to drink from.

He was before her, faster than should have been possible. He kneeled down, leaning towards her so that their noses were touching. "Are you sure?" he asked with a sly smirk. "I thought human women dreamed of being taken by creatures of myth." He lowered his voice to a whisper as he rested his hand on her thigh, stroking it with his thumb.

Hikari slowly lowered her blade, setting it on the grassy sand next to her as she pressed her back to the tree in order to create some distance between them. "…yes?" she breathed out, unsure as a shiver passed through her at his caress.

He had to force himself not to smirk victoriously as he leaned after her, their lips barely touching. "What's your name little pirate flower?" he asked softly, smoothing his hand to her concealed lips and rubbing the already swollen sex. "I can feel your nectar." He teased, finding her protruding clit and flicking at it with his thumb.

"It's Hikari." She whimpered, the coconut falling from her grasp, forgotten as she placed her hand on the ground to keep herself from falling over at the feelings he was causing in her lower region.

"Hikari, hm?" he purred, taking his free hand and stroking her cheek. "Such a pretty name for a pretty face." He whispered as his hand slipped into her tight pants and was now rubbing against her moist folds.

"Hah!" She gasped, arching into his hand and thrusting her chest out to him, her hardened nipples obvious through the thin fabric of her white blouse. "St-stop that." the white haired woman panted, rubbing against his fingers despite her words.

"You don't look like you want me to stop." The dark haired merman smirked, thrusting his fingers into her dripping hole.

She cried out, her inner muscles contracting around his digits. Her legs opened wider to give him better access, and she continued to move her hips against his hand. "What…what happened to when a woman says no she means no?" Hikari asked weakly, her cheeks stained an adorable shade of red from the heat of the sun and her embarrassment at her actions that she just couldn't seem to control.

"Well when a woman is screaming and crying out for her brother is a good indicator. But you're wetter than an oyster, and you keep jerking against me." He snickered, grabbing her pants with his free hand and pulling them off so he could move in and out of her with more ease.

A moan escaped her as she bit her bottom lip, watching his fingers slide into her before they reemerged, only to disappear once more. She glanced up at him, and knew then and there that he'd had her under his spell the moment he'd touched her, the bastard. "Okay…" she said softly, giving him a small nod. "I will agree to your deal. Just…don't tell my captain. He'll be so angry…"

"You'll be lucky if I don't kill him for taking my sister." Noriaki growled lowly, before giving Hikari a gentle push so she was on her back. "Now just relax you delicious woman." He ordered, pumping into her faster than before as he undid her corset and pulled her shirt up, exposing her gorgeous breasts. He leaned over her body and took one in his mouth, suckling her nipple as if he were a toddler wanting milk.

"Yes!" she shrieked in delight, bringing her legs up and placing her feet on the sand to better anchor herself so that she could thrust against his hand better. She threaded her fingers into his hair, surprised that the ebony strands were as soft as they felt, given their prolonged contact with the salty water of the sea. But then she supposed it was part of being born in it. Her other hand was fisted in the few pieces of grass around them, and she was experiencing so much pleasure she felt like her eyes were going to roll back into her head.

Noriaki smiled against her flesh, before pulling away and removing his fingers from her. "You're such a harlot." He chuckled, sitting up on his knees as he ran his hand over his hardened erection.

Hikari looked down at him and frowned. "Then what the hell does that make y-" He pressed his tip against her warm lips before he thrust into her, not stopping until he was all the way to the base. "Oh my God yes!" she shouted out, her back arching off the ground as she began to rotate her hips insistently.

He took in a sharp breath, loving the tight feel. "Damn, for a whore you're tight." He hissed out, pulling from her inviting hole before slamming back in, starting a pace she easily kept as she met his thrusts.

"It's been a while…" she smirked, hooking her legs around him to hold her closer and let him go deeper. "And you're a bit bigger than my last lover." She panted, gripping one of her bouncing breasts and playing with it.

"Good." He leaned down, kissing her neck before he bit down on the sensitive flesh as he slammed into her. "I'll be the best you've ever had."

She chuckled, looping her arms around his neck. "We'll see." She murmured, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth before licking over the wound, steadily moving her antics down his neck to where his shoulder began. They continued these motions for a while, before Hikari used all of her strength to roll them over. She could tell she'd startled him, and couldn't help but laugh softly as she sat up and began to ride him, bouncing up and down over his shaft and making her breasts jiggle with the movements. "I like to be on top." She explained with short breaths, moaning as he penetrated her deepest parts.

Noriaki clenched his teeth, meeting her as he thrust up into her, grabbing her hips so he could speed up the pace. "You look good from this angle." He groaned out, pounding into her as his mind went off into euphoria. She was tightening around him from their position and it only made him want to cum sooner. She looked gorgeous with the sun shining around her as her breasts bounced around excitedly. Her nipples where perky and begging to be teased, so he released her hip and grasped one in his hand, tugging on the happy bud. "Damn you're fucking sexy."

"Thank you." she whimpered, placing her hands back on his thighs and using them to help push herself off of him before slamming back down. She wasn't going to be able to last much longer. It'd been too long since she'd had a good lay, and he was doing a phenomenal job of showing her what she was missing. "I'm cuming." She panted, somehow going even faster in order to reach her pinnacle sooner. "I'm cuming, I'm cuming, I'm…oh fuck all that is holy!" she screamed, her grip on his thighs tightening as she dropped down on his dick one last time before her world shattered, her body shaking as she experienced her most powerful orgasm yet.

He tried to push further into her as he growled out in completion, his hot seed shooting into her inviting cavern. "Damn." He pressed forward before finally collapsing as he caught his breath from their escapades. He rested his hands on her hips, looking over her appreciatively, "I would not mind at all feeling you again and again…and again." He thrust up into her once more as his hand lowered and he began to fondle her clit.

Hikari shivered, her body becoming excited all over again. She leaned down, placing her hands on the outside of his head and rubbing her body against his. "The day _is_ already over half gone." She smirked. "We could always enjoy one another's bodies and go look for your sister and my ship tomorrow." She suggested, lifting her hips slightly and thrusting down on his somewhat hard member.

He smirked, rolling them over so she was once again on her back. "Sounds good to me, after all, I already sent my brothers and father after her." He snickered, leaning down and kissing along her chest once more.

She frowned as he suckled her flesh, realizing that he'd had that ace up his sleeve the entire time. So either way his sister would be found. But when he tugged on her nipple with his teeth and made arousal shoot straight to where they were still joined, she found she didn't care. He would still return her to Kai and Hideaki, whether or not his sister had already been saved, and on top of that, she got to spend hours fulfilling all of her greatest fantasies to her heart's desire. And so, with a moan she surrendered her body to him once more. For after all, once they left the island the fantasy was over, and she'd have to return to the real world.


End file.
